Yogscast Wiki:Rights Requests
This is a page where Autoconfirmed Users can ask for a higher access level. Anons do not have the rights to do this as they will need an account first. This is also the reason why this page has been semi-protected. The Admin Team will monitor this page and check the requests. You should receive an answer in 1 to 2 days. Access Levels Avaliable 1st: Bureaucrat *Requirements: #Administrator #2000 edits #5 active months on this wiki 2nd: Administrator *Requirements: #Chat Moderator #1000 edits #3 active months on this wiki 3rd: Chat Moderator *Requirements: #Rollbacker #600 edits #2 active months on this wiki 4th: Rollbacker *Requirements: #Autoconfirmed User #400 edits #1 active month on this wiki ---- Rules You must have more than 100 proper, helpful edits on articles and have to be on the wiki more than 1 month before asking for any of these. You also must have a minimal amount of vandalism and misbehaviour if you do have any. If you explain it, there must be a proper reason. Rights Requests (Add your rights requests here by pressing edit at top of page) Bureaucrat Requests Administrator Requests I HAVE MORE THAN 1000 EDITS! GIMME ADMIN NAO! OPPA GANGNAM STYLE 19:15, December 24, 2012 (UTC) He has my vote Thepenguin9 (talk) 19:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Johnny Thunder, you would be a fine addition to the Admins. You have my vote. Also nice signature. :) I also approve! Make it so! TkaiaWolf Chat Mod Requests Rollbacker Requests Completed Well if he's asking for Admin, I would like to be a Chat Mod please! The One with the D Again, My vote Thepenguin9 (talk) 19:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) You're doing a good job around here. Since Chat Mod is more of a title inbetween Rollback and Admin, I granted you Chat mod. Thank you! The One with the D May i become a rollbacker i have done over 100 edits many on the tekkit part of the wiki (Kamo141)l Please may I be a rollbacker as I have been on the wiki for about 4 months and have got 300+ edits. I would be very grateful if my request was fulfilled. Thank You. - LightningD A.K.A Jack. I'll discuss it with The Admin Team. But I think you really deserve it. Soldier Elite Talk Blog 21:41,11/10/2012 Sup Admins, I come here to ask for rollbacking rights! I wanted them even before I became a chat mod, but they'd still come in very handy. Thanks in advance, That guy behind you. 17:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) (if you don't recognise that signature, I am Johnny Thunder) The fact you're already a Chat Mod, I say aye. I made you a Rollbacker :) Soldier Elite Talk Blog 08:21,11/13/2012 I wish to become a helpful user, I will not displease you and I will check recent edits in case there is a mistake on them, and use a rollback workaraound if there is vandalism. Thepenguin9 (talk) 22:12, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Not currently do not have enough edits, sorry about that. Come back when you reached 400 edits. Soldier Elite Talk Blog 10:08,12/18/2012 May i become a rollbacker i have done over 100 edits many on the tekkit part of the wiki (Kamo141) Try to reach at least 350 edits and be active. Soldier Elite Talk Blog 10:08,12/18/2012 Category:Community